halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ODST Joshie
SOTF Maybe. All depends on what Actene does next --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:35, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. This might take a little while, seeing as how Actene's setting a pretty high standard for us. *gulp* --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC) New thing, wanna see? As the title says, I've made something new, similar to the MWWE (in that it's just me writing about it, but letting others have impact if they want). The link's here in case you want to check it out. There isn't much text yet however, so don't get sad if it doesn't make a lot of sense yet, for it will eventually (when I find the time). (PS: BE ON MSN FOR GOD'S SAKE AT LEAST SOMETIMES :P) LieutenantDavies 19:36, 29 April 2009 (UTC) OK Sorry, I'm a little busy with other stuff on the computer right now (I'm making an epic movie for YouTube, will post it on my userpage once it's done). I only edited that talk page because the subject concerned many of my articles. Latin Translation Per your request: "Peace, honour, hope" is Pax, Honor, Spes. BTW, I finally got around to beginning the next part in PPS, "Trainee G294". I believe you'll find the first installment in what will probably be one of the biggest parts of the story rather... familiar. I'm hoping that I'll be able to type out another installment tonight. Ah, martyr... that's an odd choice of words. From what I know of the word's definition, a martyr is the title given to a person who sacrafices himself for what he beleives in for the cause of others. Sounds heroic to me... Thanks ;) [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 19:59, 4 May 2009 (UTC) lol, quasi-dictatorship? That's a good one. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:47, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I'm there. Don't have much time though. RE: Recollection Actually, that would be excellent. Please email it to me at: spar7an.091@gmail.com, if you please. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] Changing of Ways http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meat_and_Taters#MY_STRUGGLE Perhaps if you read that before you came to me, then you might have chosen your words differently. It took a lot of courage to do that. It wasn't you who prompted me to do that, it was Spartan-091. We had a very interesting conversation and I found him to be a kind and understanding person. He's now a supporter of mine too. He, unlike you and many others, got to know me personally before judging me. Actually, I'm responsible for keeping the peace in the community. I was never for overthrowing any of the admins and I was the one who stopped it from happening. I may have done it in a bad way, but I have in fact protected numerous new users from bullying. Heck I've even started the "kind personal message" trend that people give to the new users. Call me a fool now, maybe when I actually convince the admins to listen to me, you will be sorry that you doubted me and tried to drag me down. I refuse to hate you though, I won't be childish anymore. I still call you my friend, and I hope you do the same. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 17:10, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry about being nosy and intervening, I cannot seem to understand why you even called Meat & Taters “selfish.” It just doesn’t make any sense to me in any aspect. Now people like him and me (maybe not me back then) try to protect those who cannot defend themselves from feeling offended by even mere neutral comments; we just get careless on what we end up saying; that’s why we revert to personal attacks. ~[[User:Hyper Zergling|''I? I am a monument to all your sins.]] Can you tell me why he got kicked off? ~[[User:Hyper Zergling|''I? I am a monument to all your sins.]] Look I'm trying to be nice about this, but if you keep insulting me on my page I won't tolerate it. Don't push it. I used to cause things to degenerate. I don't anymore and that's why people are starting to like me more. I'm seen by many as a hero who refuses to crumble in the face of people who insult me like you. I'm a hero. Are you? [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 19:40, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Just saw what you said to Zegling. Yeah, I was pissed about it but that isn't why I started this, heck that was months before all this. Even if this was because of that... it's not like I'm getting back in. So your theory has a few holes in it. I did this because I wanted to help, and the help you gave was (from what I've seen) small. Bah, you don't know anything about me. That conversation we had was nothing. Only Subtank and 091 know anything about me. As for the "you have no chance," all I can say to you is that you'll soon see and you'll soon be sorry you ever doubted me or tried to drag me down. Seriously I'm really trying not to lose it with you so please just go away and let me do my thing! [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 20:06, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Um, lolololol? ~Remember Kids: Stalker forms pounce; but, ranged forms sting like no tomorrow. 14W1 "Not what Blammo or SWK tried to do which was to over throw the wikia" That was from your recent message to M&T. Now this shows how little you know about what the whole plan was about. See, I wasn't in on the whole, "overthrow the wikia", I was more or less on bringing in some staffers to clean this place up, and maybe reinstate one admin in particular. But this was before I realized how stupid of an idea it was and so I just sat back and relaxed. Of course there would be no way for you to know this, seeing as this was conversed between me and SWK in a private conversation so I don't blame you for your ignorance. In truth, it was more a fun little game than a coup. Have a lovely day, 'Bout yer S-II Why didn't you say he was Class II? Class II's are a-ok from get-go. I'll stick him in there without Ajax knowing in the first place. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, buddy. I'm the immature tool in all this. Yep. You can't bloody talk. xD You are in an ''internet relationship with a girl you have never seen. Oh dear God, grow up you tool.'' - I take offense to that >:( :Yep I used to hate him. :D and I guess he's mia for a couple months now so I dunno. Sorry, don't have time today. But the sig looks cool. OK, it looks good. Sorry, I'm just editing the status page for SOTF and then I have to do homework. Collection of Sins So yeah, you need to grow up. Have a lonely real life day Oh dear God, grow up you tool. That is just an idiotic theroy, once an idiot always an idiot. Nah. You have no chance. Now in your case. I can think of a few reasons of this. One: At home, you get absolutly no attention and at school you act like the clown so to get attention and you love it. Second you get no attention at either at home and school and you use the internet as an outlet to gain approval here. See I can play petty too. :) ---- A small collection of sins. You dare to call me out on being a villain or a monster. You little! ... no, no I won't. You may call me all you want, but I will turn the other cheek. Good day sir. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 20:25, 9 May 2009 (UTC) RE:ahahah... Sorry, it's kinda hard to convey sarcasm over the internet. And since you obviously don't understand let me explain: by calling me a "tool" you are the one who is being immature. Seriously, it's none of your business so I suggest you just back off, and stop making yourself look bad while you still can. Soon, young one.... soon.... --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:52, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Boredom I do Like it. =P Like my unsmexy sig? Love is Noise Love is these blues 13:35, 10 May 2009 (UTC) You Should not Like it. I'm Changing it soon. =P Love is Noise Love is these blues 13:39, 10 May 2009 (UTC) It's going to be a Pink Floyd Sig, but based on what Ajax has. =P Love is Noise Love is these blues 13:40, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Dunno. I'm going to try and do it myself. =P Love is Noise Love is these blues 13:42, 10 May 2009 (UTC) You Got Really Bored. =P Love is Noise Love is these blues 13:44, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry, no time today. Response from the "Hero" Hmm... you know, I came so close to giving you an entire page of truth and insults. I won't though, I have a heroic standard to live up to. I will be honest though, your grandfather sounds like a noble hero. I would imagine he'd think of me as a hero for fighting against things like harrassment and bullying. Sure I'm not taking bullets, but remember friend: you don't have to die to be a hero. A hero can be that guy at the fair who gives a prize to the little girl even though she lost the game, the person who opens the door for you, the teacher who gives more than she has to in order for her students to learn, or the guy who stops a bully from slamming that kid into a locker. Perhaps you should think of these heroes before you come to me and try to tell me that you have to die to be a hero. Tell me, is this brave? So yeah, you need to grow up. Have a lonely real life day Oh dear God, grow up you tool. That is just an idiotic theroy, once an idiot always an idiot. Nah. You have no chance. Now in your case. I can think of a few reasons of this. One: At home, you get absolutly no attention and at school you act like the clown so to get attention and you love it. Second you get no attention at either at home and school and you use the internet as an outlet to gain approval here. See I can play petty too. :) M&T you are an idiot And I won't be looked down, as I am nice to everyone bar your little group. Is that heroic, is it noble? Is anyone proud of you for that? I don't think so. Perhaps you are just jealous of me because I get messages like this: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Meat_and_Taters#Hero Take this as a learning experience friend. Before you come to me and post a random hate-message about bravery and heroism, make sure that you live up to the standard of a hero yourself. From what I see above, you are far from noble. I am though just for the fact that I always respond respectfully and responsibly to each of the nasty messages you send. Take a look at yourself before you judge me Joshie. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 20:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) If you would like to talk to me in more detail, come to #WICapedia on the IRC. There are things we need to discuss. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 20:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Sig Problem Hey Joshie, you need to add to the end of your sig: right now it's making everything after it really small. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:12, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Me leave him alone!? He came to me first. He, just like you, was the person who started the trouble. I didn't know, it was a mistake. ACCEPT THAT! You should really get away from me, people are starting to think you're immature. It is, and it's cowardly. The reason you keep coming back is because I've stopped telling people off like I used to. So you take advantage of my kindness. Seriously please don't bother me again. If you really want to talk, just come to #WICapedia on IRC. That way you won't be getting a bad rap. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:47, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Apologies Uh, about that message I sent you a while back titled: Response from the "Hero." Erm... sorry. Reading through it again, I realize it was a bit harsh to you. Apologies. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:37, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Some things... First something about you: I don't know what the deal is with logging in, sending a message with a link and adding "haha", then logging out, but stop it, it's annoying, get on and talk with me and be of some use instead. Second, you and 112's race will be replacing the Sreluvians in THE THING seeing as Zeno's no longer active, so you'd better get it up so that it can be mentioned in the announcement (I want all factions to be given a short introduction). Otherwise, have a good weekend and enjoy my announcement tomorrow or today if you can; hopefully you'll enjoy it more than me. LieutenantDavies 11:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC) resposne to your illness messaeg wwht so nice? ii thought u hated me. well thatnks for carring unlike 118, jerk just wanted to mess wtith me. lol u thought I had the swinee fllu. haaha -guess it woudl serve me rihgt for makking that jkoe to unluckyy. it"s odd, i have had thesse symptoms for a few days now. they're still happeninng. For your quwstions, i have had a few of thes ymtomes you mentioned . ** I stlil have my apetitte. * i had a fev3r sore trhoat and a runny nose for a long time.. * I hace had this cough, it's kind of nasty thhough. When iii cought this thinn mucus comes up. 8 i was a bit sick to my stomach but i never vomitedd * i hvaen't had any diahrea i don't know what you mkae of thesee sytmptoms or why you evne cared in the firstl place. thnaks though, i appreciate the throughtfullnes. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC)` Unfortunately, my laptop is connected to a foreign network that apparently "blocks G-Chat" and my computer says it can't get to the IRC network. Sorry about this, but I promise I'll be able to talk next time you message me. I didnt realize Sorry, I say that to most people I talk to, with out them getting mad. Hope it doesnt piss you off, because I say it a lot.